Terima kasih
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Akhir yang tidak terduga . . . badsummary


For Yuzuki Ito

.

.

.

.

Warning: NarufemSasu, bad story, just share experience!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre – Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Terima kasih © Yoshino Tada

.

.

.

.

 **Terima kasih.**

Sebenarnya ini tidak adil, aku melihat wanita cantik dengan senyuman menawannya yang membawaku jauh berfantasy di alam nirwana, membawaku lebih jauh ke alam mimpi yang tak mampu kugapai, rambut lurus hitam kebiruan, pandangan matanya begitu tajam, sampai aku tak kuasa memandangnya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, perasaan ini kuterima dengan ikhlas namun aku tidak bisa menerimanya karena dia telah memiliki pacar.

Mencintai orang yang telah memiliki pacar, boleh kan? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, bertanya dengan Tuhan, tapi masih tetap diabaikan, dan akhirnya aku menjalani kehidupan sekolah dengan mencintai orang yang telah memiliki kekasih.

"Apa kau kenal dengan wanita itu?" tanyaku pada seseorang yang sekelas dengannya.

"Dia Uchiha Sasuke," balasnya sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangkunya santai. Aku mengingat nama itu, dan aku juga diberitahu oleh seseorang jika dia telah memiliki pacar yang berbeda sekolah dengannya. Dia selalu tersenyum sepanjang hari, tapi aku jarang melihat senyuman itu, sampai suatu ketika aku berjumpa dengannya di sebuah restoran cepat saji, aku lihat dia sedang membaca buku menu di buku yang telah dipersiapkan, sambil melihat-lihat ke arah pintu dan jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Aku masuk ke restoran itu untuk menguntitnya, tanpa terlihat aku memesan beberapa makanan yang ada di menu sambil terus memperhatikan gelagatnya yang aneh, tentu saja. Dia selalu melihat ke arah pintu seperti menunggu seseorang.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, namun Sasuke masih duduk di sana dan tak ada yang menghampirinya. Dua gelas minuman telah ia habiskan, dan beberapa kali pelayan menghampirinya. Merasa kasihan terhadapnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya bicara.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku, dan pindah ke kursi yang ada di hadapannya sambil berkata. "Maaf... boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum senang, ia pun membalas senyumanku serta melontarkan beberapa kata balasan yang terucap dari bibir manisnya. "Silahkan, hehe."

"Oh ya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal ya!"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal."

Aku dan Sasuke bercengkrama bersama, dan dia pun sepertinya telah mengetahui bahwa aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya. "Naruto-kun, kau juga berada di sekolah yang sama denganku kan?"

"Kok bisa tahu?" wajahnya tiba-tiba datar, dia menunjuk seragamku. Aku pun dibuat malu bukan kepayang, 'Benar juga, ini memalukan,' pikirku sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Sasuke? Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku pura-pura bodoh.

"Hmmm, begitulah."

"Kau menunggu siapa?"

"Pacarku, Hyuga Neji"

"Ohh, apa aku menganggumu?" setelah mengetahui dia menunggu pacarnya, jujur aku ingin pergi dari tempat itu, aku merasa menganggu pertemuannya. Apalagi aku baru saja mengenalnya, dan tentang perasaanku ini, aku masih menyembunyikannya dalam senyuman.

"Tidak kok, justru aku senang kau di sini mengajakku bicara. Hihi."

"Yokatta"

Setelah perbincangan singkat itu usai, kami berdua pun berbincang satu sama lain. Bicara tentang apa saja yang enak untuk dibicarakan, terlebih jika pembicaraan itu nyambung, berulang kali aku dibuat tersipu oleh senyumannya, dan berulang kali aku terjebak dalam candaannya. Aku tidak tahu harus melakuan apa jika dia memasang wajah cemberut, tapi aku bahagia bisa melihat senyumannya. Dari tadi dia terlihat cemberut, dan bahkan ingin meneteskan air matanya. Mungkin itu semua gara-gara pacarnya. 'Sial, pacar macam apa itu... membiarkan gadis sebaik Sasuke, menunggu di sini sangat lama, dasar tidak tahu diri' gumamku kesal, jelas-jelas laki-laki itu bodoh, karena membiarkan pacarnya menunggu lama seperti ini.

'Jika aku berada di posisinya mungkin aku bisa-'

"Naruto-kun, aku pulang dulu ya. Hari sudah mau gelap, kupikir aku akan dicari mama." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, dan berpamitan pulang kepadaku, aku pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya. "Rumahmu jauhkan, aku antar aja ya?" ucapku.

Namun dia menolak pertolonganku dengan lembut, tapi aku masih berpikir, ini adalah kesempatan. Mungkin saja aku bisa membuat dia tersenyum lebih lama lagi, dan akhirnya aku beranikan diri untuk meminta email/nomor ponselnya.

"Eeehh? Untuk apa nomer ponselku?"

"Gimana ya? Aku hanya ingin mengirimmu SMS, agar kita bisa jauh lebih mengenal lagi, gitu."

"Ohh, hmmm baiklah, aku berikan tapi jangan disebar ya."

Disitu aku sangat senang luar biasa, pikiran kerasku mencair dingin di dalam otakku, meleleh lembut membanjiri perasaanku yang panas karena ulah pacarnya. Dingin sekali sampai aku menikmatinya, di depan mataku telah tertulis email miliknya. Dan senyuman gilaku tergambar jelas di bibirku.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?" ucapnya yang tak kuperdulikan sama sekali, karena aku masih terbawa suasana dan melamunkan hal itu karena menurutku ini hanyalah dunia mimpi yang berada dalam imajinasiku yang tinggi.

"EHHH? Maaf aku melamun tadi. Hehe"

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya,"

"Iya..." Sasuke pergi dari restoran itu, dan aku juga keluar dari rumah makan tersebut, berjalan di pinggir jalan sambil melihati email miliknya. 'Aku berhasil mendapatkannya.. haha" batinku kegirangan. Dan aku sudah tak sabar untuk mengirimnya pesan nanti malam, "Aku yakin malam ini, tidak akan membosankan seperti biasanya..Yeah!"

Malam hari, di dalam kamarku yang cukup berantakan, aku mencoba mengirim dia pesan tapi aku bingung harus memulai dari mana.. pertama "Malam" terlalu sering dilakukan orang lain. "Sedang apa?" menurutku tidak cocok. Emm menanyakan seputar sekolah mungkin ide yang bagus. "Hei? Apakah ada pr hari ini? Kau sedang belajar? From Naruto" kirim!

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Tidak"

Aku terkejut, jawabannya terlalu singkat. "EHHH? Kenapa sesingkat ini?" aku kembali mengirimkan pesan lagi.

"Oh, kenapa tidak belajar? Bukankah besok kelasmu ada ulangan harian?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Aku shock lagi ketika membaca balasannya, padahal aku membalas pesannya hanya berselang satu menit ketika dia mengirimku pesan, namun Sasuke membalas pesanku lebih dari setengah jam lamanya, apakah butuh waktu selama itu untuk mengetikkan beberapa kata saja? Tidak mungkin kan? Aku mencoba lagi dan lagi, sampai jam dua belas malam dia sudah tak membalas pesanku, dan akhirnya aku tertidur di ranjang yang masih berantakan.

Rasa sakit ini bukan hal biasa yang terjadi kepadaku, aku pikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik seiring dengan berputarnya waktu tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak kuduga sebelumnya.

 **Oktober.**

Awalnya menyenangkan, tapi lama-kelamaan aku merasakan kebimbangan. Sekarang kami berdua sudah cukup akrab, ketika istirahat tiba kami mengobrol bersama-sama di sebuah kursi panjang yang hanya untuk dua orang, di bawah pohon rindang yang membuat suasana tampak lebih nyaman. Aku sangat menikmati detik demi detik saat aku dan Sasuke bersama-sama, apakah aku terlalu berani, sampai sedekat ini dengannya? Mengingat dia sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing mengenai itu, karena hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman.

"Ohh ya, ada yang ingin kutanyakan denganmu, Sasuke?"

"Hmm apa Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa ketika aku mengirimmu pesan, kau membalas sangat singkat sekali. Apakah aku ada salah denganmu?" tanyaku memberanikan diri, pertanyaan teramat bodoh yang ingin kutanyakan kepadanya sejak seminggu yang lalu, akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

"Memang aku orangnya begitu, aku jarang memegang ponsel dan tidak begitu peduli jika ada pesan masuk." Katanya datar, "Apa kau keberatan?" tambahnya.

"T-tidak kok, h-hanya saja kau sangat berbeda.. hehe.." aku menggerak-gerakkan tangan sambil menutupi rasa maluku, pertanyaan seperti itu agaknya memang sangat bodoh dan aku merasa bersalah, karena bertanya.

"Maaf aku terlalu banyak bertanya."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tenang aja.."

 **November.**

Sudah cukup lama aku mengenalnya, dan baru sekarang ini aku mendengar kabar baik tentangnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak, karena ini kabar baik untukku, namun tidak untuknya.

 _ **Sasuke putus dengan Neji.**_

Ketika aku memikirkan kesenanganku ini, apakah aku salah? Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya, dan malah larut dalam kebahagiaan ini, mungkin karena ini adalah kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya, aku sangat antusias ketika bertemu dengannya. Namun yang kutemui bukanlah senyuman malah ekspresi datar yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa?" di tempat biasanya, aku dan Sasuke mengobrol lagi. Sasuke enggan menjawab, suaranya pelan dan tak terdengar bersemangat. Aku pun semakin khawatir terhadapnya, dan berusaha untuk memperhatikannya.

"Laki-laki itu semuanya sama saja ya? Aku pikir aku bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku, tapi aku salah... sekarang aku tidak percaya dengan laki-laki.." ungkapannya begitu menyakitkan, meskipun itu tidak ditunjukkan untukku, namun aku merasa juga berada dalam bagian yang ia katakan.

"Begitu kah? Baiklah hehe." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepadanya, kupikir dia masih mencintai pacarnya, dan tidak terima jika putus begitu saja, Sasuke bilang dia sudah tak percaya dengan laki-laki, apakah itu termasuk aku? Dalam usahaku untuk meraih cintanya, aku mulai ragu.

"Aku mencintainya... aku sangat ingin membahagiakannya, tapi apa dia bisa menerima segala kekuranganku? Apa dia bisa mempercayaiku?"

 **Desember. Waktunya pengakuan.**

Sudah sebulan, aku jarang mengirim dia pesan singkat namun aku selalu bertemu dengannya di tempat seperti biasa, dia sudah tersenyum seperti biasanya. Aku sangat bahagia. Senyuman itu sudah cukup untukku, aku sangat berterima kasih dengannya, karena dia masih bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan orang sepertiku, ketika aku berbicara dengannya, perasaanku masih belum berubah dan rasanya aku ingin mengungkapkannya.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

Dengan wajah gugup dan menahan lekuk bibir yang aneh, aku mencoba menyatakan cinta kepadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

...

...

...

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Naruto-kun."

"He, kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai teman, bukan lebih."

"Tapi aku yakin aku bisa membahagiakanmu, Sasuke!"

"Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa.. aku sudah lelah berpacaran."

Aku tak bisa berguming lagi, tubuhku gemetaran dan tiba-tiba lemas seperti habis berlari marathon sangat jauh, keringatku mengucur karena kegelisahan ketika menunggu jawabannya tadi, dan walaupun sesulit itu, aku tetap tersenyum untuknya. "Terima kasih, telah memberiku waktu untuk bersamamu." Tapi jujur aku sangat sedih...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Malam hari.**

Sakit sekali, air mataku menetes dengan sendirinya sambil tetap memakan cemilan dan menonton anime yang selalu mengisi waktu luangku di rumah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Tapi aku pikir mencintai itu menyakitkan..

Kembali di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, yang membosankan dan tanpa gairah.

"Meskipun begitu aku masih mencintainya."

END!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, arigato!

Just share bad ending xD itu pengalamanku yang menyakitkan, mana pengalamanmu? xD


End file.
